memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unity
The Defiant returns home, as political upheaval and personal revelations rock Bajor and the Federation. And a child long awaited is about to be born... Summary ;From the back cover: :On the eve of Bajor's formal entry into the Federation, First Minister Shakaar was assassinated, derailing the induction and plunging the planet and station Deep Space 9 into chaos. Investigation into the murder revealed the presence of a parasitic conspiracy threatening not only Bajor's future with the Federation, but the very survival of both. At the same time, the fracturing of Bajor's theology has put its people on the threshold of a startling transformation--and the consequences now rest on the shoulders of Colonel Kira Nerys, who months ago defied the religious authority of her planet by making public an ancient heretical text that challenged the very foundation of the Bajoran faith. :''Now, after a harrowing and historic voyage of exploration in the Gamma Quadrant, the weary, wounded crew of Starship Defiant is at last coming home. But the joy of their return is short-lived as the crew becomes swept up in the crisis aboard the station, with many of them confronting personal issues that force them to make life-altering choices. Among those is a grief-stricken Commander Elias Vaughn, who reaches a crossroads in his life's journey and learns the true purpose for which he was touched by the Prophets... as well as the ultimate fate of Captain Benjamin Sisko. And... somewhere on Bajor... a child long awaited is about to be born. Elias Vaughn and the prophets After having shot his own wife, while his daughter watching, Elias Vaughn falls deeper into depression and self-loathing. After on Bajor for the parasite crisis (see below), at one time it becomes clear that he can't go on like this. He is then released from duty for medical reasons and goes to a monastery where he meets Opaka again. She allows him to have another orb experience... In his experience, he is Eli, a man who has shot his wife and is in a sanatory therefore, where he meets Benny Russell. The two get along very good, and it is Benny that helps Eli to overcome his grief and his anger. When the parasite crisis gets worse, Benny understands that he has to go "back" - and although Eli does not really know where that is, he follows him and finally finds back to reality. He then starts another approach towards his daughter - because he understands that his relationship to her is not a state, but a process. The hunt for the parasites It becomes clear that the parasites are on DS9 as well as on Bajor. Julian Bashir is searching for medical insight, while the Federation asks the Cardassians to help out - something which is not entirely welcome across Bajor and the station. When the crew of DS9 finally manages to get hold of a queen, Gard, the supposed Trill assassin of Shakaar Edon volunteers to have the parasite within himself, because it seems obvious that the parasites have some genetical connection to the Trill symbionts. While having the queen inside, the being speaks of the tears and of Bajor, revealing the hideabout of the mother queen. Kira Nerys decides to go on a rescue mission aboard the Defiant - and ultimately manages to overcome the mother queen - with the surprising help of Wex, who turns out to be no other than Odo, who after having learned of Opaka as well as of the parasites, had decided to go back to DS9, although he would not stay as his work within the Link is not finished. The Siskos While the O'Briens as well as the remaining Siskos are with Kasidy Yates, they are taken hostage by some of the parasite-taken Bajorans. While the O'Briens are released, Jake Sisko, Joseph Sisko, Judith Sisko and Kas are brought into the monastery (the same one where the mother queen is). Kasidy is about to give birth to her child, with the help of Opaka. After his experience with Eli(as), Benjamin Sisko finally returns from the celestial temple, realising that he belongs to the linear beings and that his help is needed. He arrives at the temple just to witness the birth of his daughter, Rebecca Jae. After the mother queen dies, the remaining parasites leaves their hosts and the crisis is over. Bajor finally enters the federation; during the signing ceremony, all of DS9's staff are there, but also the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)'s staff, ambassador Worf, Martok, Odo, Macet and Grand Nagus Rom and his now pregnant wife Leeta. Other storylines Shar After having mourned with his bondmates for late Thriss, Shar decides not to go to Andor, which upsets his zhavey very much. In the meantime, Prynn Tenmei discovers her romantic feelings for the Andorian science officer and starts to invite him for dates, which he ultimately accepts, not sure of what to make out of them. Quark and Ro Still both considering to leave DS9 after Bajor enters the Federation, for both Ro Laren and Quark something happens to change their attitude. Ro is left in command when Kira goes on her rescue mission; Ro realises how much she liked this experience, where she even got a chance to talk to admiral Leonard James Akaar quite frankly (something she liked too). And after Bajor joined the Federation, Rom officially appoints Quark to be the ambassador for Ferenginar on Bajor, turning Quark's bar into an embassy. Yevir and Kira's Attainder After some serious talks with Opaka, vedek Yevir strongly doubts himself and his decisions. The vedek assembly then revokes Kira's attainder, making her an official member of Bajor's religion again. Opaka does not think bad of the Ohalu texts, but assures Yevir that the Bajoran people need such new spirit from time to time. Memorable Quotes "''I suppose you want the office." : - Kira Background Information * Marking the tenth anniversary of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Unity was originally scheduled for release in late 2002, but was pushed back first to April 2003, then November of that year. http://www.psiphi.org/cgi/upc-db/0743448405.html. * Bajor is now part of the federation; Bajoran militia is absorbed into Starfleet * Benjamin Sisko has returned from the celestial temple just to witness Kasidy giving birth to the daughter of theirs: Rebecca Jae * Quark has become official ambassador of Ferenginar on Bajor; his bar serves as embassy * The O'Briens are about to move to Cardassia after Keiko has accepted a job there Characters .]] ;Kira Nerys : Kira's Starfleet commission is reactivated by Admiral Akaar. ;Elias Vaughn : Starfleet commander, the CO of Defiant. ;Prynn Tenmei : Ensign aboard DS9, daugher of Elias Vaughn ;Julian Bashir : chief medical officer on DS9 ;Ezri Dax : CO of the Defiant ;Sam Bowers : Tactical ops ;Kasidy Yates : wife of the Emissary (Ben Sisko) ;Miles O'Brien : former chief engineer on DS9, now teacher on Earth ;Keiko O'Brien : wife of Miles ;Molly O'Brien : Daughter of Miles and Keiko ;Kirayoshi O'Brien : Son of Miles and Keiko ;Nog : Chief engineer on DS9 ;Quark : barkeeper ;Ro Laren : Chief of Security on DS9 ;Joseph Sisko : Ben's father ;Judith Sisko : Ben's sister ;Jake Sisko : Ben's son ;Benjamin Sisko : Former CO of DS9 ;Leonard James Akaar : Starfleet admiral. ;Charivretha zh'Thane : Andorian member of the Federation council, zhavey (mother) of Thirishar ;Thirishar ch'Thane : Ensign aboard DS9 and the Defiant ;Gul Macet : Captain of the Trager ;Opaka : former kai of Bajor ;Asarem Wadeen : Bajoran Prime minister ;Lenaris Holem : Bajoran general ;Rom : Grand Nagus of the Ferengi ;Leeta : wife to Rom ;Benny Russell : Ben Sisko's alter ego ;Odo : changeling References Jean-Luc Picard, Beverly Crusher, Worf, Martok Category:Novels de:Unity